On roads in cold regions, ice and snow often inhibit traction. Severe conditions typically require that tire chains be installed, a laborious process, in both installation and removal. Further, tires chains are often only needed for brief periods, with sufficient traction available before, after, and between such periods. Tires chains also require significant speed reduction. Various devices have been proposed that scatter traction enhancing materials, such as sand, salt, and magnesium chloride, for example. These devices, though, have experienced design and performance flaws. Additionally, some such devices are overly complex and require various forms of delivery enhancement in order to force traction material onto the road surface. The present apparatus provides solutions to the previously experienced problems of obtaining traction.